Party's Pants
by JaneIsles
Summary: Three times House & Cuddy have sex in Wilson's apartment and only once they almost get caught... HOUSE/CUDDY


**Party's Pants**

_Doctor's lounge. Wilson is not very pleased. _

"House!" he hears Wilson yelling as soon as he walks past the doctor's lounge and can't help but role his eyes, asking himself what's wrong now.

"What do you want?" House asks and enters the doctor's lounge, watching Wilson holding a dark red piece of fabric between two fingers, looking a little pissed. It takes him a second to realize what it is and he oppresses a smirk when he imagines his friend finding the thong somewhere in his bedroom.

"Nice," House comments and throws his cane aside. "But I don't think it looks good on you, bring it back!" he says and wants to leave.

"I... I just can't believe it!" Wilson says, completely mad.

"I think black would've looked good on you," House says mockingly and drops himself on the couch. "I heard it makes you look thinner," he says. Wilson is standing in front of him like a mother telling her child how wrong it was to hit the neighbors kid.

"I found this," Wilson says in an upset way. "In my bedroom," he takes his time with stressing every word of the sentence.

"Uh-oh," House says silently, talking to himself rather then to Wilson. He totally forget about that.

"_I can't let you go home on your own like this," he says and Cuddy giggles beside him. He actually wanted to have a drink after work. And then he ran into her, offering her a drink. She was sorry because she didn't visit him the whole time and although a part of her told her to go home, the guilt inside of her made her agree and join him. The end up in a bar close to the hospital and she actually enjoys being around him. And there are a lot of reasons to get drunk, he offered to pay, so why not? _

"_I'm sorry," she says and leans her head on her hand, watching him from the side. _

"_What for?" he wants to know and watches her playing with her straw. She obviously didn't notice that he didn't drink anything so far. _

"_I should've visited you."_

"_That's fine," he says and for a moment, he considers whether this is true. _

"_No, I should've come," she insists. "You're my friend and it sucked that I didn't."_

"_Don't worry," he assures her._

"_You're my friend and I really like you," she says and smiles. "You're actually hot," she says and laughs._

"_You would've never said that with being sober, you know?"_

"_Of course not!" she says and he actually smiles at her. "Did you miss me?"_

"_Well, did you miss me?" he wants to know._

"_Yes," she says and he knows that she's serious with her answer._

"_You shouldn't drink so much," he says and tries to be kind. _

"_You know, all the time I thought about the evening when you came to my office," she tells him, a sad look on her face. "I should've come with you."_

"_This wouldn't have changed it at all, you know that," he tells her and this time, he really means what he's saying. _

"_But I keep on asking myself, what if..." she says and there's a trace of sadness in her voice. She knows him for so long, why didn't she do anything before it got that worse at all?_

"_It's over now and there's nothing you can change, okay?" he learned to accept that even though it was quite hard._

"_Wow, what did they do to you there?" she asks a little surprised. _

"_Cleared my head," it was hard to believe at the beginning, but he had to admit that nonetheless._

"_I see," she says. "And I like this," she tells him with a soft smile on her face. From that point on, their topics are a little brighter and he enjoys her presence a lot. _

"_And this one," she says after enough drinks, this is what he reasonably decided at that time. "Is for my ass, cause you seem to love it that much!"_

"_Okay, time to go home now," he says and she doesn't really protest when he leads her out of the bar. _

"_What are you doing?" she asks._

"_I can't let you go home on your own like this!"_

_He slipped an arm around her waist, trying to guide her along the sideway which is pretty complicated since his leg still isn't completely pain free._

"_Like you actually care about that," she says. Turns out that the fresh air didn't do her any good but he can't help but smile at her. He knows that she'll probably regret this in the morning and that she would eventually hate herself for letting him bring her home. _

_She leans her head against his shoulder, relying on him this time. _

"_This is not your apartment," she states after a while and is obviously a little irritated. _

"_Staying with Wilson since I'm back." he reminds her and walks up the front steps. _

"_Okay," she says and follows him. "But I can't go in there," she suddenly says and stops. "What if he sees me like this?" she says and he can't believe that she worries about that right now._

"_Even though he never saw a drunk woman," House says and locks the door._

"_I'm not drunk!" she insists. _

"_Of course not," he says ironically and nonetheless, she slowly follows him, another giggle escaping her lips. He reaches out for her but she hits his hand away. _

"_I can walk on my own," she says and takes a deep breath, entering the apartment. "Shhhhh," she hisses when House throws his cane aside. _

"_Wilson's not home," he says and her face brightens up a little. "He's doing night shift."_

_She drops herself on the couch and leans back with closed eyes, feeling a little dizzy. _

"House!" Wilson calls him back to reality. "This is not funny!"

"Oh, if you knew," House thinks and watches his friend freaking out.

"Okay, it's bad enough that you have to take hookers to my apartment, but did you have to take her to my bedroom?" he says in a disgusted way and got House attention now. It clearly wasn't a hooker but what should he say?

"O come on Wilson! Do you really think I would take her to your bedroom? Waste of time, the couch is always perfect!" Wilson covers his face with his hands for a moment, asking himself whether it'll make sense to go on with this conversation.

"I swear, I'll throw you out one day!" he says and throws the thong on the couch next to House.

"I'll never be able to sleep in there again!" he says more to himself and goes next door to get himself something to drink.

"Don't be such a pussy Wilson!" House screams and smiles to himself when he reaches for the thong. The last time he touched that thing, Cuddy nearly begged him to strip it off her body.

_He watches her with a trace of amusement written on his face. She keeps her eyes closed but her lips slowly form a smile._

"_Stop that," she says and opens her eyes, looking tired. _

"_You look pretty hot," he says and she doesn't move an inch. _

"_Not tonight," she says and closes her eyes again. "And not here."_

"_Why not? You know you want it" he says and walks off. "Let's get you to bed."_

"_This," she says and gently gets up to follow him, still a little dizzy. "Is so ambiguous," she says, stretching the words. She isn't really in the mood to go home now. All she wants is a bit of sleep._

_When she reaches the room, he takes her by the wrist and pushes her closer. She leans into him,to weak to fight against it and still to strong to let it happen so easily. She looks up to him, meeting his eyes. She can't believe how he could be so sure of himself. He smells the trace of alcohol in her breath._

"_You're a jerk."_

"_This is so lame," he tells her and turns her around to push her onto the bed, shamelessly taking advantage of her dizziness and the fact that it takes her a few seconds to focus again. _

"_Do that again and I'll puke on your feet, I swear."_

"_Later," he says even though she didn't say anything at all and leans above her. The weight of his body softly pressing her into the sheets._

_He pretends to kiss her, meeting the soft skin of her throat instead and she sighs when he reaches her sternum. Cuddy closes her eyes, still feeling way too tired and if he didn't kiss her like that, she would fall asleep right now. Willing to give in, her passion is suddenly doomed when she opens her eyes and catches a picture of Amber, grinning at her from the nightstand. _

"_Oh My God!" she says and wants to sit upright, held back by his body and House looks at her with a questioning look on his face.  
"I was just about to get to that point, but we can fasten it if you want," he says more to himself._

"_This is not your room," she says a bit horrified and he smirks while he opens her blouse, ignoring her protest. _

"_Give me a few more seconds and I'll make you forget where you are," he says and kisses his way down her stomach. A sharp sigh escapes her lips and she leans back again, knowing that there's no way for her to get out of here any more. _

_Cuddy moans out loud when he cups her breasts with enough force to make her wince in pain for a second only to be flushed with the thrill that comes along with it. And at the same time, she asks herself how he managed to take her bra off so fast. _

"_You're such a jerk," she hisses again. _

"_And you're drunk," he states._

"_I might fall asleep, just to warn you," she says and laughs while she tries to take off his shirt. _

"_I don't mind."_

"_Didn't expect anything else," she says and meets his lips with a hungry kiss._

"_This is so wrong," Cuddy whispers, perceivably out of breath at that time._

"_I know," he hisses in her ear, making her shiver. _

He puts the thong in his pocket right before Wilson returns to the room, he obviously came up with a new theory.

"Please don't tell me it was our new neighbor?" he asks and puts his hands on his waist, looking like an old housewife.

"Oh," House says and considers going along with this for a moment, because today is 'bother Wilson' day. He pretends to think about it even though he doesn't remember her.

"April!"

"Oh right! Yeah, I screwed that Cuddy look-alike in your bedroom cause I know you fancy her and it was really good. Didn't you tell me to try something new?"

"You are unbelievable!" Wilson screams furiously.

"Calm down Jimmie. April, what a name is that actually? April, April... I prefer October!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks with a confused look on his face. "And by the way, it's still September," Wilson says and is about to leave the room. "I'm giving up for today," he says and House nearly laughed out loud.

Before Wilson makes his way out of the lounge, their boss walks into the room.

"Don't you two have nothing to do?" she asks when she spots House sitting in front of the TV and her Oncologist standing right beside her, looking a little out of place.

"Wilson's pissed because of April," House throws in before Wilson has the chance to say something. Cuddy watches him with a questioning look on her face, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Our new, hot neighbor," House explains and turns around to face them both. "She's tall, pretty sexy actually. Long brown hairs, brown eyes..." he describes her, lost in thoughts. Knowing that a part od Cuddy won't like this even though she pretends not to care.

"Great," Cuddy says sceptically and and faces Wilson for a second. "April, what a name is that?" she asks without addressing either one of them and walks to the back of the room to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Playboy-cover girl name," House informs her. "But don't worry, I prefer October anyway," he says and faces her. She keeps on looking at him, her hand already on the door.

And how she knows that he does.

She leaves the room without a word, followed by Wilson.

"This is definitely too much," he hears him saying before the door closes behind him.

"_You want it," he teases her and opens the buttons of her trousers deliberately slow. _

"_Oh yes," she whispers and laughs, trying to catch her breath at the same time. Impatiently, she takes his hand and guides it along the bare skin of her stomach, into her trousers. Slowly reaching the thick wetness between her legs and she starts to moan softly, enjoying to watch her when he takes his hand away again._

_She willingly opens her legs while she pleases herself and he starts taking off her trousers, getting more impatient, the rest of her underwear soon joins the other clothes somewhere in the room and she screams out loudly when he pushes into her, crossing her legs behind his back._

_She tightens her grip, her hands on his back, trying to find a common rhythm._

"_You're such a dirty girl when you're drunk," he whispers in her ear and teases her with soft bites, making her losing her mind._

"_Fuck," she hisses when he pushes her to the edge, a light trace of sweat slowly covering her body, she hears him panting for air, silently begging for more. _

"_God," she hisses breathlessly and he reaches down between her legs to give her what she wants so badly. She screams his name and her body tenses for a moment. _

_When he rolls on the site and reveals her almost naked body, it's silent because they both try to get some air._

_He tells himself not to let her fall asleep here so Wilson won't get a heart attack in the morning._

Pleased with himself, he leaves the room as well and decides to bring back what made poor Jimmie freak out so much.

"What the hell was that about?" she asks when he enters the office and he sits down in front of her desk.

"Wilson was a bit angry because you left something in his bedroom," House says and enjoys the fact that Cuddy is shocked all of sudden. He literally hears her thinking it through, asking herself what she might've left there.

She faces him with a questioning look on her face and he decides to lighten up her misery a bit. Or not.

"You don't miss anything?" he wants to know.

She tries to remember that night two days ago, but much to her dismay, there are a few moments she can't quite remember.

"Should I?" she asks after a few seconds.

"Depends on, Partypants," he says and a smile flashes on his face and she knows that it's not a real good sign. He reaches into his pocket and teasingly slow, he takes out the red thong and it starts to sink in one by one.

She covers her face in her hands.

"Did I really drink that much?" she asks through her hands. And decides that this was the last time she agreed to join him for a drink.

"Let's say you had other things to worry about," he says and smugs.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing I didn't appreciate," he says and decides that this is enough, enjoying that fact that she doesn't really have a clue what she did that night.

When she looks up, he holds her thong up between them and she quickly gets up to take it away from him.

"Put that away," she hisses. "I'll never have a drink with you again!"

"Even though you didn't enjoy it," he tells her.

"Not that I know," she whispers and puts her underwear in her bag.

"You're so hot when you're drunk," he says. "But next time, take your underwear with you. Or don't wear any at all. Wilson won't like to find any more underwear in his bedroom."

"Oh God," she says and lays a hand on her forehead. "Okay, this is definitely enough. Out now!" she says and sighs when the door finally closes behind him.

_Couple of days later. Wilson's apartment. _

House opens the door after taking his time with getting up from the sofa and faces his boss. She leans against the door frame and he watches her for a few seconds without a word.

"You gonna let me in?" she asks after a while of silence.

"How come you're willing to do so?" he wants to know and steps aside.

"Wilson's working late," she tells him. "Saw him before I left," Cuddy says and House pretty much enjoys the sound of her voice. He knows that she's hiding something. Something that he likes a lot.

He sits down on the couch again while she gently takes her place on the edge of Wilson's coffee table right in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"I just want to know how you're doing," she says and a part of that is actually true. "You seemed a little distracted at work."

"I wonder whose fault that is," he says under his breath and Cuddy leans back a little, watching him silently and the sudden wish of his hands taking off her clothes distracts her for a moment.

"So," she says with a low voice, speaking deliberately slow without losing him out of view. "I'm making you nervous?" she asks and smiles.

"I didn't says that Doctor," he answers and she laughs.

"Sign of denial?"

"It's a fact," House says and enjoys their not so serious game. Cuddy meets his eyes, her own needs and the pure desire reflecting in his.

"I don't believe you at all," she tells him. "Pretty sure of yourself tonight, are we?" Cuddy asks teasingly and lets her eyes wander along the curves of her own body.

"This is hot," he whispers.

"You're so easy sometimes," Cuddy replies without looking at him.

"And you're not even drunk."

"What about this April?" Cuddy wants to know and stands up, softly parting his knees with her own to be closer to him. This is why she loves him so much from time to time. Sometimes, there's a chance for her to be herself without worrying about anything else and only he could make her feel this way.

He looks up to her.

"What about her?"  
"Is she really that hot?" she asks in a low voice.

"Jealous?"

"Do I have a reason to be?" she wants to know and the look on his face tells her that there isn't a single reason to be jealous.

He watches his boss, and on and off lover, in silence, taking in the perfect curves of her body in the semi-darkness of the room. Her lose hair, hanging down to her shoulder. Framing her face. The dark purple color of her shirt, that tightly fits her body, makes her blue eyes shine even brighter.

"She's just April," House answers her previous question.

"And you," she says and looks down at him. "Prefer October, don't you?"

"You know I do," he says and reaches out to touch her waist and draw her closer but she leans away. "It's just September yet," she says teasingly again and he leans back.

"You enjoy this?"

"You can't even imagine how much I do so," Cuddy says and steps closer again. "You confused poor Wilson with the whole thing," she says while she slowly starts to unbutton her shirt.

"Wilson is confused cause of everything," he says and lays his arms around her so she won't change her mind again.

A smile appears on her face when he kisses the bare skin of her stomach and a well-known warmth spreads inside of her. She sits down on his lap in a gentle way and his lips find hers for a long, wanted kiss.

"Either one or the other," Cuddy says between a few kisses when he wants to take off her shirt and her bra. She kisses the skin along his throat and he leans back for a moment. She always knows what she wants. And so does he.

Her breath fastens slowly and this time, she doesn't care where she is. He opens the button of her trousers but didn't get any further. "What the hell," she says impatiently and looks at him.

"This is not gonna work!" he says. "Either you take that off or we're done."

"You're not serious, are you?" she asks, their lips nearly touching, his hot breath on her cheek. She tries to think clearly with all her heart but he's driving her crazy and he knows it. She takes a deep breath, the wetness slowly spreading between her legs.

"No, but take that off," he says and she gets up, standing right in front of him again. He wants her so much right now and she never looked hotter. With her blouse completely opened, revealing the perfect black bra, her hairs all messed up and her cheeks flushed with excitement, a fresh hickey visible on her throat. And there's a certain radiance surrounding her, a sparkle in her eyes.

He loves the determination in her actions when she takes off her trousers, never losing him out of view.

"Way better," he whispers and cups her face with both his hands, sinking into a hungry kiss. She moans softly into his mouth when he guides her down slowly, hands on her hips. She tilts her head back with closed eyes, his tongue sliding along her bare skin, teasing her every now and then when his teeth meet her skin.

Cuddy lays his arms around him, one hand on his neck, the other one on his back to keep herself upright. Talking became less and for once they do nothing but enjoy each other's presence. She tightens her grip on his back, knowing there might be marks left behind.

"What..." she wants to know between a few more kisses, trying to catch her breath. "What was that?" she asks with closed eyes, feeling how her body tenses more and more.

"Didn't you..." she wants to ask but a soft moan escapes her lips before she's able to finish her sentence. His hand reaches down between her legs, teasing her little by little.

"Was nothing," he hisses moves his hand a little faster.

"House!" she hears someone calling, steps approaching and suddenly all her other senses come back to life.

"Oh fuck," she hisses and leans her forehead against his shoulder so she won't look him straight in the eyes when he enters the room. House lays an arm around her, his hand on her face so he may not recognize her.

"Hou-" Wilson asks while he enters the room at at the same moment he wishes that he hadn't. "Oh My God!" he says in a terrified way and holds his hands in front of his eyes, not wanting to see more. Meanwhile, House smirks to himself, his hand still between her legs. He realized her tensed composure before their friend walked in and can't help but move his fingers just a little bit and in response to that, Cuddy winced, inhaling sharply and trying not to scream. He realizes her uneven breathing and her fingernails dig into his back while she tries desperately to be calm. She had no chance to get out of this or get his hands away from her, all she could do was waiting until he'd leave and she strongly prays that it'll happen very soon.

"I can't believe this," he hears Wilson saying.

"Wilson!" he says louder.

"I'll kill you I swear," Wilson says and slowly turns around and looks to the ground, a purple blouse to his feet. And suddenly he remembers where he saw this one earlier today. "Good night House," Wilson says. "Good Night Cuddy," he adds before the door closes behind him. And she's glad that the couch is facing the door with the back and not vice versa. Anything else would be even worse.

As soon as the 'click' of the door reaches her ears, she screams into his shoulder, heavily panting for air.

"God," she whispers and House tries to decide whether it was because of him or Wilson. Maybe both. "Oh my God," she whispers again, her head resting on his shoulder and his fingers gently stroking her arm. "You're such an idiot!" she says when she calmed down a little and raises her head to face him. "You almost made me come right in front of him!"

"Oh, I think he would've laughed to see that!" he says amused and she hits his arm. "It's not that he doesn't know that we're having sex!"

"Well, there's a difference between knowing and seeing it!" Cuddy informs him. "God, I'm so screwed," she whines and lays his forehead against his.

"Not completely yet," he says and starts taking off her bra. "He's definitely not coming back tonight..." House says. "And we're not done yet."

"You're unbelievable," she says before he kisses her and continues where they stopped and soon, she forgets their little encounter with Wilson. Worrying about it can also wait until tomorrow.

_A few days later. In Wilson's kitchen this time. _

"Did he like our little get together?" he asks when he watches her sitting on the counter of Wilson's kitchen. Almost a week passed since he caught them having sex on his couch.

"I successfully managed not to meet him alone so far and avoided some awkward moments," she says and he laughs.

"Had a nice chat with him about it?" Cuddy asks. "I know you don't really care of being caught, do you?" she asks and leans back on her hands.

"That's not true," he says and approaches to her, spotting Wilson's laptop on the other side of the table behind Cuddy, a smile on his face.

"What?" she wants to know. Something tells her that it's nothing too good.

He shakes his head and lays his arms around her. Ever since he returned from rehab, he's surprisingly soft and gentle when he wants to. Sometimes, she thinks that Mayfield kicked him in the ass the way he needed it a long time ago and it made her fall in love with him once again. Even though, there's no way their on and off going banter at work is gonna stop but in privacy there's – almost – always a little difference. Just the two of them and everything else doesn't matter. Especially in Wilson's apartment, knowing that it'll make him very mad for the case he'll find out. Again. After almost being caught once, the second time not to mention.

"Trying to distract me?" Cuddy asks, refusing to give in for a kiss.

"Why should I?" he asks innocently and she leans away from him.

"Because," she says and smiles. "I know that grin on your face. What are you up to?"

"Why are you so distrustful?"

"You even dare to ask that?" Oh come one! You know I have quite a few reasons to be."

"Sounds so bad when you say that," he tells her.

She was about to lean into the kiss when she hears her mobile ringing.

"Shit happens," she says and touches his shoulder when she gets up to answer her phone. As soon as she left the kitchen, he takes his chance and puts Wilson's laptop right in place, ready to record whatever will happen within the next few minutes. He hears her talking in the living room and leans against the door frame to watch her.

"Don't tell me you gotta go," he says before she gets the chance to say anything.

"Don't worry," she says and pushes herself past him. "You give me a reason to stay."

He takes her by her wrist and turns her around, pressing her against the wall, his body leaning on hers and she laughs.

"That's quite a convincing argument I have to say."

"I've got even better ones," he tells her and begins to kiss her throat, teasing her softly and she decides to lean back and let him do whatever he wants, as far as that's possible. She closes her eyes, hear head in her neck and suddenly she sees Wilson's in front of her, unwillingly she tries to imagine the look on his face when he caught them and she can't help but laugh. She didn't see it but the imagination is enough to make her burst into laughter.

"What now?" he asks her and stops kissing her and a part of him wants to ask her whether she'd like to have a drink first. He watches her for a second but she won't talk to him since she tries to stop laughing with all her strength. She keeps her eyes closed, her lips pressed together but it doesn't really seem to help.

"Am I such a laughingstock now?" he asks and raises an eyebrow at her. She wipes a tear from her cheek and opens her eyes, still not completely calmed down.  
"You really want an answer to that?" she asks and takes a deep breath.

"No, better not."

"I'm sorry," she says and pulls him closer to kiss him and as soon as she thinks it's working, the pictures show up in her mind again and she's forced to break the kiss anew. She leans her forehead against his chest and her body's shaking with laughter.

"Okay," he says patiently. "Could you at least tell what's suddenly so funny?"

"You don't wanna know," she says and shakes her head. "Believe me, you don't."

She takes another deep breath and reaches out to pull him onto her again, lifting her right leg to lay it around his waist.

"Way better," he says and continues kissing her neck, teasing her breasts with his hands. She moans silently and sees the laptop at the other side of the kitchen, standing not too far away. She laughs again while he takes off her blouse.

"Oh come on," he says silently while his tongue slides down her stomach.

"What?-" she asks when his hands find his way under her skirt. She holds on a moment, closing her eyes when he teases her inner thigh with his tongue.

She pulls him up to her, her hands cupping his face.

"What," she says and points at the laptop. "Is this?"

"I'm gonna record our little something something," he says and turns her around, pressing her against the counter and she takes her previous place back, feeling the cold surface beneath her legs.

"Sure," she says, not taking him seriously and leans back a little and becomes silent when he leans over her, secretly reaching out for the record button behind her back while distracting her with a kiss.

_Few more days later. Poor Wilson has no clue._

He leans back in his chair, checking his laptop for some articles that he was supposed to read. He pretty much enjoys the silence around him and for once House doesn't bother with dropping by every dew minutes whenever he gets bored. Ever since he caught them, House seems to be a bit calmer now but this might also be nothing but an illusion. A secret wish to come true and he still didn't kick his ass for having sex with his boss and his couch!

Cuddy approaches to his office, a sudden urge to turn around again and leave, comes up but she decides to get through it now. She will have to face him sooner or later, there's no way around it and she needs to hand him the file.

She takes a deep breath and knocks on his office door while he opens the video folder on his laptop. "Hey Wilson," she says and walks in, suddenly, she's at a loss of words.

"Oh hello," he says and sits upright in his chair, leaning on his hands.

"Look," she says, a hand on her forehead. "I... I am so sorry," she begins, feeling how it's getting more awkward with every second.

"You don't have to," he interrupts her and she knows that he's not that pleased with the topic either. "It's... okay."

"Anyways," she says. "I... I just came to... give you the file," she holds it out to him and he takes it and she realizes that he's avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, thanks," he says and raises an eyebrow when he sees a new video in his folder.

"Please tell me you're not watching porn at work as well," she says and tries to make it sound funny but she badly failed this time. She walks to the door, because she feels like getting out of his office right now.

"House is cooking and he obviously likes to record it," Wilson says without looking at Cuddy.

"He's cooking? Seriously?" she says and remembers that he did lots of other things when she was in the kitchen with him and nothing was even related to cooking.

"Sweetsauce Tutorial," Wilson reads and looks at her.

She's about to laugh at that, makes this would ease the awkward tension a little?

"Sounds 'delicious'" she says and chuckles when she leaves his office. She takes a deep breath and asks herself whether House is really cooking or if it's just a pretense.

Something tells him to let it be, but the bigger part of him is curious and wants to know what this is about and what his friend did this time. He clicks 'play' and sees a woman sitting on the counter in his kitchen. It takes him only seconds to realize that it's Cuddy. He swallows up his coffee and puts it away, wanting to shut it off but it caught him off guard.

Cuddy leans her head back, softly laughing, her hands clenching to fists, her legs spread and he suspects his friend somewhere between her legs and he actually doesn't want to see it.

"Blue today," he hears House saying. "Good choice, Wilson doesn't like red," he says and Wilson's mouth snapped open with shock and he shuts the laptop down when Cuddy starts to moan on whatever House did with her.

"What are you grinning at now?" she asks when House walks into her office with a CD in his hands.

"Something, you might wanna see," House says and sits down in front of her. "Wilson didn't but I enjoyed it," he tells her and smirks at her.

"Wilson?" she asks and it takes a few seconds until she understands.

"I told you not to!" she says and throws her pen after him because it was the only thing she reached at that moment, he leans away and laughs.

"Not literally," he informs her and then it comes to her mind.

"What name did you gave the file?" she asks and a voice inside her mind already tells her what she doesn't wanna hear.

"Something with 'Sweet'," he says and she lays her head in her hands and can't help but laugh at this absurdity.

"Here," he says and drops the CD at her desk. "Have fun."

She takes it when he left her office and sighed. One part of her is still pretty angry with him and throwing something at him isn't the only thing she feels like doing right now, something tells her that she should've known it. And he even asked her about trust! Now that's exactly the reason why she mistrusts him from time to time.

And the other part is curious enough to have a look at it later, a smile unwillingly spreading on her face.

_Hours later. Cuddy's already home. Alone this time. _

Cuddy's about to go to bed, knowing that it won't let her rest. She walks to the desk where she left her bag and takes the cd out. She still can't believe that he really did this and sometimes, she can't help but ask herself how she got involved in the whole thing. She still tries to oppress the wish to watch it. Well, curiosity killed the cat. Hell, why not?


End file.
